Stranded
by PRINCEmediocre07
Summary: Nami and Robin are stranded on a deserted island and just guess who's to blame for it?
1. Introduction To My So Called Vacation

Title: Stranded  
Pairing: Robin/Nami  
Rating: T might go up in future chapters.  
Theme: Shipwrecked on Island  
Notes/Warnings: Cursing...and further "things" to come along.  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece so don't sue.  
Intro

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everything seemed to be at peace...well almost.

"...where are we?"

"Hmm, by the massive amount of sand beneath our feet and the large body of water in front of us, an island would be the most logical guess."

-tick tick tick- "I KNOW WE'RE ON A ISLAND! I MEANT WHERE IS THIS FUCKING ISLAND LOCATED AND JUST HOW DO WE GET BACK HOME?!"

"Oh,...that I don't know."

"...AHHHHHHHHH!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF I NEVER BUMPED INTO YOU THIS MORNING WE WOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTEN INTO THIS MESS!"

"That's true, but it still doesn't change the fact we're stranded on this island."

"I KNOW THAT!"

...Yeah, almost. It wasn't that this certain orange-haired girl was mad...okay she was furious but really she had every right to be.

"Hmm..."

"WHAT!?"

"...you're cuter when you're mad."

"...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Yep, every right.

"WIPE THAT STUPID SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE! Ah, only if I didn't decide to be such a good samaritan! Why, god, why!?"

* * *

Hah, so I finally decided to get off of my lazy arse and write something! I thought to myself, wow I haven't updated in forever, and I should, so that all of you guys could have something to read 'cause I'm just that awesome of a writer. Well not really, I'm just being egotistic. There's a slight change in my original plans so the last line is different. The second chapter will be up in a few hours, enjoy! 


	2. That So Called Morning

A/N: So this is the progress of procrastination, it could've been better but it's good enough, as a fortune cookie told me once. (no, seriously, I was like what the hell is this suppose to mean?) Hey, it could've been worse! Okay, so like half the stuff in this chapter that Nami does is quite impossible, but it's my story so I can do whatever I want. Besides it's much better than what I wrote while I had writer's block. So use your imagination, if you don't have one, I'll lend you whatever is left of mine. Enjoy!

Chapter 2. "That So Called Morning."

* * *

Life is good, seriously. I really can't think of anywhere I rather be right now. This vacation away from home and school is the best idea that, that stupid blonde flirt ever thought of. Good job Sanji-kun, you're not totally useless. Too bad he couldn't make it, hah, what am I saying, that just means there won't be someone hitting on me every five seconds! And I can't believe all this is free! A free, already pre-paid trip, on a f-ing amazing cruise! This is awesome, life can't get any better than this! I can't wait to...

"Miss! Excuse me, miss! Watch ou..."

-Crash-

"OW! What the hel...Oh my god! Are you okay! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention, are you okay?!" Great, my first day on a cruise and I just had to make an idiot of myself.

"I'm okay, really. Don't worry about it, stuff like this always happen. Besides, I'm grateful to be graced by such a beautiful young girl and on my first day here too. -smile-"

...what? I just practically fell on this girl and now she's complimenting me? Wait, what am I doing? I should probably get up. "Eheh, thanks? I'm so sorry, here, let me help you up." For someone who just got knocked down, she sure seems to be calm and composed.

"Thank you, wow, you're even prettier when up close." ...wait, what the hell?! Is it just me or is she hitting on me now??

"Robin! What are you doing, I told you not to run off like that!"

"But, Vivi-chan! Look, I found such a cute girl!"

"-sigh- Seriously, Robin, you know you shouldn't be around people in your current condition!"

"Aww, is Vivi-chan jealous?"

"Robin! God, I'm so sorry about my friend here, she's not quite herself right now. I'm Vivi. Thanks for making sure she doesn't make a even bigger scene than she already has."

"Nami. Don't mention it? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She'll be alright in a few hours or so. Excuse me, but I have to take her back to our room to make sure she doesn't run off again. Thanks once again."

"But, Vivi-chan, I want to stay with Nami-chan longer!"

"Maybe if you hadn't run off like I told you to do. This isn't really her usually self. -sigh- Bye, maybe we'll see you later on. Come on, Robin, let's go."

"Aww, Vivi-chan you're so mean!"

"And you're acting like a child!"

...what an odd person. That other girl seemed nice though. Okay, Nami, just pretend that didn't happen and continue to enjoy your vacation. Everything's okay, life is still good.

-One hour later-

Okay, life, officially sucks. In a span of a hour, I managed to bump into a random stranger who tried to hit on me, argued with a stupid staff member cause he wouldn't give me my damn room key, got the wrong room key and walked into the stupid room, got 'accidentally' pushed into the pool, and I still don't have a damn room. Can life get any worse?

"ROBIN!"

...Robin? Why does that sound, oh Robin, that random stranger!

"Robin! Someone help!"

"Vivi?"

"Nami! Oh my god, this is terrible!"

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Well, I was just walking with Robin and out of nowhere these random jerks decided to hit on me, so Robin tried to tell them to knock it off, but they got violent and pushed Robin over!"

"Over the ship!?"

-nod-

"Holy shit, where are those jerks!"

"They ran off but that's not important! Robin can't swim and since she's still drunk, she's even worse off in her current condition! Nami, what do I do!"

"...drunk? Did she get pushed over here?"

"Yeah, oh my god, what do I do?"

"Get someone one of the staff members and quick!"

"But she'll drown by then!"

Shit what do we do? -gulp- I guess there's no other choice, damn my stupid morals, but it's still a long way down.

"Go get help, I'll try to save Robin."

"What? Nami, what are you doing."

"Sorry Vivi." -jump-

"NAMI! What the hell! AH, someone help!"

-Ocean-

Whew, thank god, I'm not dead, I guess all those years of swimming lessons finally payed off. Now where the hell is Robin?

"ROBIN!"...wait she probably can't hear me, damn it, I should've really thought of this plan more throughly.

Where is she? Wait, what was that? Robin!? I think that's her, thank god!

"Robin! Oh my god! Robin it's me! Nami! Come on, wake up! I didn't waste my life just to save a dead person! Come on, Robin! Come on!"

"...Nami-chan?"

"There you go, now all we have to do is wait until Vivi gets a lifeboat down here."

"Nami-chan, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That."

"You've got to be kidding me! A wave! This is just perfect...damn it, I'm going to die, bye cruel, cruel world."

"Na..?"

-Splash-

"...where are we?"

* * *

End A/N: So did you like it? Sorry if it sucked, but this was the best I could do currently, hopefully future chapters will be better. Yeah, kudos to Sanji-kun for making it into my fic and Vivi-chan too. Don't worry Vivi isn't going to screw up the whole RobinxNami plot though it would be fun if she was added in...that's gives me an idea...haha just joking. Yeah, so basically Robin can't hold down liquor, Nami is an awesome swimmer, Robin and Nami are to awesome to die from a 'small' fall of a ship and they survived a wave. "Together" wink, wink, nudge nudge.

Please review as always and check out "A Fitting Punishment For Something I Didn't Do" 'cause it's dedicated to all you guys. Thanks for being loyal readers/reviewers and a fortune cookie to everyone who reviews!

Now I have to go outside and slave in the sun for 5 hours 'cause I gots to go pull weeds. Seriously, does anyone, do this in the summer? God, I swear, my mom is crazy, there's no such thing as a perfect garden.


	3. That So Called Drunk Person

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, for the long wait you guys. Thanks for everyone that reviewed and people who faved and alerted and what not. The new school year has been as busy as heck and with all my extra-curricular stuff it's been busy, plus I've been focusing on drawing more this year. So I finally present STRANDED: THE THIRD CHAPTER! whoot! Please review more cause it raises the chance of me updating and it also brightens up my day. I also write back to anyone who comments so yeah. There's some NamixRobin action at the end so be happy, sorry for the short chapter again, one of these days I'll make a really really long chapter to make it up to you guys. ENJOY AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

Chapter 3. "That So Called Drunk Person."

* * *

Last time on _Total Drama Island_...no, not really, but previously where we left off with our lovely Nami and Robin are now stuck on a deserted island with no where to go...

"WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT LEAVE ME ALONE MEANS?!?" a certain frustrated orange-haired women screamed.

"But Na-mi-chan, we're on a deserted island, don't you know? We have to stick together!"

"...GOD, ARE YOU STILL DRUNK, AND YES I DO KNOW FOR YOUR INFORMATION THAT WE ARE STUCK ON A DESERTED ISLAND. THAT'S WHY I'M TRYING TO SAVE MY LAST BIT OF SANITY BY GETTING AS FAR AWAY FROM YOU AS POSSIBLE!"

"Ow, Nami-chan, that hurts, but, since you're so cute and obviously not thinking straight I'll forgive you!"

"...ARGH! GOD KILL ME NOW!"

And so with that, Nami and Robin continued their little journey of walking around the island. Nami, actually trying to make out heads and tails of the island was currently very annoyed at Robin who was swaying back and forth reminding Nami every five seconds, that they were indeed stuck on a island and should stay together.

"DO YOU HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE! FOR THE LAST TIME I KNOW WE'RE STUCK ON A ISLAND!"

"and should stay together!"

"...FINE, I GIVE UP, YOU WIN! WE'll JUST STAY ON THIS STUPID ISLAND AND BE FRIENDS FOREVER! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!?! WILL THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY, ROBIN?"

"...woah, take a chill pill, like seriously. You're not a very happy person, are you, Nami-chan? Have you ever consider anger management?"

"..." BAM and so Nami decided to repeatedly bash her head again and again against the conveniently located tree.

The rest of the day wasn't that much better either, Nami was certain that they had been walking around in circles and were officially, lost. Not to mention they haven't found anything to eat and technically they could drink some sea water, but weren't to that point of desperation yet. Nami was just plain frustrated and well Robin was just...drunk...still, much to Nami's disappointment.

"Naaaammmmiiiii! I'm bored, we've been on this island for like well forever! And we don't have anything to eat or drink or like anything! And I'm TIRED!" Robin whined which just caused Nami to cringe.

"...Robin?"

"Yes, Nami-chan?"

"Don't you think I might've noticed this?"

"...um, maybe?"

"JESUS CHRIST! JUST HOW OLD ARE YOU?!? I MEAN FOR GOD'S SAKE DO YOU EVER STOP WHINING!?! AND JUST HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO STAY DRUNK!?! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE STAYS DRUNK FOR THIS LONG! SHOULDN'T YOU BE SOBER OR SOMETHING BY NOW!?! I SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT YOU TO DROWN! GOD!"

"..." -sniffle sniffle-

"OH GOD, DON'T TELL ME YOUR CRYING! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY GOING TO CRY? OH COME ON!"

-sniffle sniffle-

"...Robin?...Robin, are you okay? Come on, I don't really mean to yell at you, stop crying please? I just lost my temper, I'm not really mad at you, stop crying? Please?"

-sniff sniff- "...Fine, but only one condition."

"..."

"I'll start crying again."

"You can't be serious, fine fine, what is it, I just can't stand to see a girl crying...let only an adult crying."

"I'M NOT THAT OLD!...Okay, so here's the condition you have to kiss me, on the lips."

"WAIT, WHAT! WHY ON EARTH WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I do know if you don't I'll start crying again. So KISS-SU, now!" Robin stated quite defensively, arms folded and pouting like a five-year old kid.

"...ARGH, fine. ican'tbeliveihavetokissherwhycan'tshejustactherfreakingagesofreakingretardedthisis..."

And with that, Nami inched closer to Robin's face, lips just barely touching. A step more and Nami and Robin were officially kissing. Nami, now having this memory forever embedded into her brain wanted to pull back and was about to none the less until Robin put a hand behind Nami's head keeping it there and the other around her waist.

Panicking, Nami wanted to push Robin away, unfortunately for her, her body did not comply and was leaning even more towards Robin. Not even having time to fully comprehend what or how they landed on the sand, they were clearly "making out" now.

Breaking apart, only for air, one tongue after the other battle for dominance. Clearly, not thinking straight (hah pun, straight...'cause this is so straight, I'm so punny...okay I'll stop now) Nami was losing her brain cells 'cause she was making out with someone she barely knew, not to mention said person was a girl and not even someone who Nami wanted to kiss...or so she thought. In fact, Nami took notice that Robin had very soft and pouty lips...cute pouty lips and was a very VERY excellent kisser...well for a _drunk_ person at least. Finally out of breath, the two broke apart.

"..."

"Well that went better than I expected, Nami, your lipstick is a bit smudged you might want to fix that and oh by the way I stopped being drunk a while ago...actually I'm not really sure that I was drunk from the beginning." -smirk-

"...you, what?"  


* * *

End A/N: DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF-HANGER! Sorry, but I just can't write anymore, my brain is dead and not to mention my whole entire family is singing karaoke and I can't concentrate that well. Also they don't know I'm writing yuri so if they found out that be bad so I have to stop whenever someone walks by. I'm paranoid, yes I am. XD Well happy thanksgiving to everyone who is celebrating and REVIEW AS ALWAYS!!! THANKS!


	4. My So Called Luck

A/N: ...so half of you guys probably want to kill me for not updating right? Okay, okay, so I know it took me like a whole year just to update this measly chapter, but it's still something right? I promise, I swear on my life, that the next chapter will be longer and won't take as long to update. Thank you for all the alerts and reviews!  
Warning?: A whole lot of cursing...'cause well if I was in Nami's position I'd be cursing my head off too. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 4. "My So Called Luck."

* * *

"...you, what?"

"I wasn't drunk. Anyways even if I was, like you stated before, a person can't possibly stay 'drunk' for 'that' long."

At this certain point and time, Nami wasn't sure if she stopped breathing or living altogether. After a minute or two, she opened her mouth as to retort, but instead the poor girl just stood there mouth gaping like a fish out of water.

Finally she was able to muster out a "...but why?"

"Oh, well, because I can. Plus, you're very cute. I wouldn't have gone through the trouble otherwise."

"Bb...bbbut...buuttt, the island, the ship, the drowning?" Nami pointed her fingers frantically like a wild man.

"It's all fake, Nami-chan. I thought you would have notice, but then again, this is the best set money can buy."

"Set??? Money???"

"But of course." and with that Robin brushed her hair back walking away, while the very believable island fell apart right before Nami's eyes. The very sad and confused orange haired girl couldn't believe it as people slowly deconstructed the so called 'set'.

"...WAIT SO ALL THIS WAS A SET UP?!? WHAT ABOUT VIVI-SAN? SANJI WAS THE BASTARD THAT GAVE ME THE TICKET! YOU CAN'T HONESTLY TELL ME THAT THIS WAS ALL FAKE?"

Slowly, Robin turned her head around, "tsk, tsk, tsk, Nami-chan, but it is. It was all a set up. I researched you and you're friend 'Sanji-kun' before I devised this whole plan up. Your so called friend agreed right on the spot when I told him the plan with of course some bribing here and there. As for Vivi-chan, she's my assistant, to put it simply. Isn't it amazing what people will do for money?" Robin finished while continuing to walk away grinning from side to side.

The first thought that Nami had was "I'm going to f-ing kill that bastard Sanji!!!" The second thought that Nami had running through her head was "Oh my god, I just made out with a crazy lady, who is potentially stalking me, IMMA GOING TO KILL HER!" The final thought Nami had was "...FFFFFFFFF MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WAIT YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME! I SPENT ENDLESS HOURS! DAYS EVEN! WITH YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST MAKE UP A CRAZY PLAN AND HOLD SOMEONE CAPTIVE WITHOUT EVEN SO MUCH AS A WARNING! YOU'RE A LUNATIC!"

"True, but oh well. Bye Nami-chan!" Robin got in her magically appeared limo, but not before she blew Nami a kiss.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOD JUST KILL ME NOW!"

--

When Robin had left in her very fancy limo, Nami went...berserk. She screamed until her lungs had no air left in them and nearly pulled out all her hair. The stage-crew people feared for their lives as they slowly backed away from the insane girl.

After what seemed like centuries, Nami calmed down, well to some degree. Soon, a very brave soldier approached the overly stressed girl offering a ride back to her home. All Nami could do was silently follow the man into the car. To tired and apathetic to care if this was once again one of Robin's crazy schemes, she sat down and closed her eyes.

--

"Miss, we're here."

And indeed they were. Nami got out of the car, there stood her luggage neatly stacked against her apartment's door. She mutter a thanks and preceded to walk up the stairs. She kicked the door open and flung her luggage on the floor. Flopping down on the bed, all Nami wanted to do was forget about the whole 'incident'. But suddenly her luggage started to vibrate.

Grumbling, Nami got up and opened her luggage flinging clothes and other things here and there before reaching the desired object, her phone. Nami glared at it, flipping it open.

'Hey Nami, oh, btw if someone just so happens to jump off the cruise, don't jump off to save them. PS: The cruise might turn out a bit differently from what you expected."

-xoxo Sanji

Nami blinked at the text over and over again, letting it submerge into the depths of her mind.

"NOW YOU TELL ME! GAH, THAT BASTARD I'M GOING TO TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!"

Nami, filled with pure rage stomped out of her apartment and preceded to walk to Sanji's house which was conveniently right down the block. Once Nami reached the house, there was a note on the door which read:

'Gone to Canada. Coming Back...never.'

"CANADA MY ASS!" and than Nami kicked down the door, "SANJI YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

A measly voice responded back, "Sanji's not here right now. Can I take a message?"

"YOU CAN TAKE A MESSAGE ALL RIGHT!" ,with that Nami marched up the stairs until she found Sanji and grabbed him by the neck.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I swear it was all a accident! She blackmailed me! I didn't want to do it! Please Nami-chan, you got to believe me!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!...you know what, I won't kill you."

"...you won't?"

"Yet. Tell me where that crazy bitch lives first and then I'll kill you! She can't just get away with this!"

"I'll tell you, but please just don't kill me!"

"...fine I won't 'kill' you per say, but when you least expect it."

"I guess that will have to do. Um...so yeah, have you ever been a little up north from here? Where all the big houses are?"

"Wait, you mean where all the rich and famous people live?"

"Yep, well she is loaded."

"THAT'S LIKE AN HOUR AWAY FROM HERE!"

"Yeah it is."

"Get your keys and start up the car, you're going to drive me there."

"What?!? But why?"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GOT ME INTO THIS MESS! YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF YOU LIVE TOMORROW! OH, SHE'LL SEE! IT'LL BE ME WHO GETS THE LAST LAUGH, HAHAHAHA!!!!"

"...Nami-chan???"

"REVENGE WILL BE MINE!"

* * *

A/N: ...So what did ya think? Not what you expected huh? I was starting to lose interest in the whole 'island' idea so this is the outcome. Please Review! I spent a lot of time on this and reviews help me to update faster so please! ;A; I'll cry if you don't!


End file.
